Elona
Elona is a continent. Also known as the Land of the Golden Sun, Elona thrives in a realm surrounded by savannahs, deserts, plains, and wastelands. Three allied provinces stand side by side to support this proud nation. Despite occasional rivalries, these three regions — Istan, Kourna, and Vabbi — have kept Elona prosperous and strong for over a thousand years. The Crystal Desert, where the colony nation of Elonia used to be, is also considered by loremasters to be on the continent of Elona, but for game mechanic purposes is considered as part on the continent of Tyria. Provinces The nation of Elona is divided into three great provinces: * Istan — an island province to the west. It is famous for fantastic monuments of an ancient Elonian empire, lending an intriguing appearance to the island province. Istan is a land of heroes, and those who dwell within it are considered the protectors of Elona. It is in Istan that the Order of the Sunspears's head of operations is located. * Kourna — an arid region in the heart of Elona, it is adjacent to the Tyrian Crystal Desert. Resting on the shores of the magnificent river Elon, source of sustenance for the region, providing fresh water for a man-made irrigation system. Kourna is a military province housing a majestic army, reigned by Warmarshal Varesh Ossa. This eastern region is also known for its expansive estates and agriculture. * Vabbi — a highland region in the north of Elona, known for marvelous wealth and beauty. It is surrounded by mountains littered with gem mines, providing an inspiration for the ornamental architecture used in the cities of Vabbi. The wealthy Princes of Vabbi reign here from their opulent citadels; their safety, security, and affluence allow them to sponsor many of their nation’s greatest achievements. In addition to the three human provinces there is the Desolation - a part of Elona that has been ravaged by demons and undead. A most hostile environment, a poisonous desert with pits of sulphur. The undead lord Palawa Joko first invaded Elona from the Desolation. Getting there You start off on the continent of Elona if you create a Nightfall character, but if you create a character in Cantha or Tyria, you will have to unlock travel to Elona via the appropriate quest. *Prophecies characters wishing to travel to Elona for the first time should seek out Lionguard Figo in Lion's Arch and take the "Sunspears in Kryta" quest. *Factions characters wishing to travel to Elona for the first time should seek out Imperial Guardsman Linro in Kaineng Center and take the "Sunspears in Cantha" quest. Likewise, you can travel to Tyria or Cantha from Elona if you have their respective campaigns, Prophecies or Factions. *Elonian characters may travel to Tyria using the quest "Terror in Tyria," which is offered by Deras Tenderlin in Kamadan after they have completed the quest “The Time is Nigh.” *Elonian characters may travel to Cantha using the quest “Plague in Cantha," which is offered by Funwa Shento in Kamadan after they have completed the quest “The Time is Nigh.” Also you can travel to Elona by talking to Forgotten Guardian in The Arid Sea (In Crystal Desert, Prophecies). This will take you to Crystal Overlook in The Desolation. Category:Lore Category:Continents Category:Locations Trivia Elona is a genus of gastropods in the Elonidae family.